


Deep Waters

by olivine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desert Island Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivine/pseuds/olivine
Summary: A flight to Miami takes an unexpected turn... A fic written for Ziam Club's Valentine's Day Gift Exchange





	Deep Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [retts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, and should be treated as such.
> 
> Retts: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten your prompts. They'll be there, eventually... Happy Valentine's Day! xx

The plane rumbled heavily, and turbulence conjoined with the creaking wheels of the flight attendant’s’ trolley jolted Zayn awake. Usually, he was a heavy sleeper, but the time zone differences between two continents had messed up his sleep for more than a week now. The flight from London to Miami at 5 am wasn’t his preferred choice, but it had been the only one he got last minute.

Zayn stretched his legs and watched the glimmering ocean while sipping his black coffee, that could have woken the living dead. The blues and greys of the water below the plane slashed with white foam and made his fingers itch to grab a can of paint to recreate it on canvas or on a stark wall. He grabbed his backpack to take out his sketching book, but then remembered that he had packed it in his suitcase. He sighed, and longingly looked at the swirling sea, trying to memorize the exact shade of it. The sudden move of frustration made his coffee cup teeter on his tray, and then like in slow motion, he saw the cup toppling all over him.

“Fuck, fuckety fuck.” He cursed and grabbed the pile of napkins that were on the tray closest to his own. The owner of the tray yelped and tried to get the napkins back, but Zayn was too busy to pat down the hot liquid from his jeans’ crotch to let it interfere.

“It’s gonna stain, bro.” The owner of the said napkins offered unhelpfully. Zayn looked over and saw a pair of concerned brown eyes staring at the huge stain on his lap. “You okay?”

“It’s fine, mate. I’m made of harder stuff.” Zayn grinned. “Nothing a little splash of coffee could undo.”

The guy he was talking to was still looking worriedly at Zayn’s lap, which made Zayn do a double take on the napkins, that had started to bleed ink.

“Fuck! I’m sorry.” Zayn peered at the scribbled phone number and the name that was slowly dissolving on a soaked napkin. “I jus’ ruined your chances to get some after flight nookie, didn’t I, ...Lee?”

The guy’s ears profusely turned pink.

“It’s Liam.”

“Well, Liam. I’m Zayn.” Zayn could relate to the fact that someone had just cancelled the poor fucker’s chances to score. An opportunity to get laid wasn’t as readily available as he often wished for. “Just show me the hottie in question, and I promise to make amends for you.”

Liam’s face started to turn into an awkward shade of purple at the offer.

“See, that’s a bit difficult,” Liam said and moved restlessly on his seat. He looked at Zayn apprehensively under his lashes, like he was considering his options.

“It was kinda meant for you.”  
Zayn froze and turned to look at Liam properly. He looked like one of those people who had found athleisure and had never looked back. He was wearing grey joggers that were roomy where it mattered, and a white pullover hoodie that couldn’t hide the fact that the man had spent some serious time at the gym. And yeezys. A point taken from unoriginality, Zayn thought. Still, Liam had a well-groomed beard, a gorgeous smile, the softest imaginable brown eyes, and the muscles that could make a man beg for mercy.

“Ah, I see,” Zayn said while pondering if the stranger would mind being pinned down on the bed while he mapped out the landscape. But first things first.

“Definitely hold the thought while I go and clean myself up.” He said with a seductive grin and squeezed himself past Liam to get to the aisle. 

The sky was darkening outside, but they were supposed to land in an hour. Zayn was hoping that it wouldn’t rain and ruin his leather jacket before he, and hopefully Liam, could find a place for a drink or more.

A flash of lightning slashed across the sky as Zayn locked himself into a tiny loo. He looked at his jeans in dismay. While it didn’t look as bad as he had thought, a brown wet spot near one’s nether regions wasn’t the look. He looked in the mirror, and tried to fix his hair, and popped a mint into his mouth. There was not much to be done, but at least he had shaved this morning.

The plane wobbled unsteadily as it encountered turbulence again. He heard a knock, and then someone was trying to open the door

“It’s occupied,” he yelled back at the person who was determined to not let him pee in private.

“It’s Liam,” the voice said.

Zayn opened the door and grabbed Liam by the hand, and drew him in.

“Well, aren’t you an impatient one,” he laughed and locked the door again.

“We should return our seats, mate,” Liam said. “The seat belt light went on, and the flight attendant said we’re going to have a bumpy landing.”

“We could do that, or we could…” Zayn drawled and pinned Liam against the counter, before drawing him in for a deep kiss.

Liam reciprocated with enthusiasm, and soon the turbulence and the wind howling outside of the plane just made their passion more urgent. The kisses turned into more sloppier ones, as they were trying to get a feel of what they were working on. Together they finally managed to shuffle their trousers to their knees. Zayn was pleasantly surprised about the weight he felt on his hand.

“My god, please tell me you’re a top,” he panted while stroking Liam’s thick dick.  
“Versatile,” Liam answered, biting back his smile.

The space was too small for complicated positions, so in the end, Liam ended up his back against the door. Zayn dropped to his knees and was about to warmly welcome Liam to Florida airspace, when a sputtering engine and a loud ripping sound froze them both to the spot. The plane wobbled harder than ever before and then began to dive hard.

“Don’t take this as an insult, Liam. But no dick is good enough to die for,” Zayn clambered up to his feet, tucked himself in, and once Liam had done the same, opened the door. 

They stepped into the chaos, where flight attendants were running towards their seats, a sea of oxygen masks suddenly dropped from the ceiling, objects were flying, and the passengers were screaming and trying to find their life vests.

Zayn dragged Liam towards the closest available seats, and they belted themselves in. Once they had secured the oxygen masks and began to work on the life vests, Zayn started to panic.

“Are we going to land in the water?” He asked fearfully. “Because I can’t swim.” He grabbed Liam with a vice-like grip on his arm and began to recite his prayers quietly while almost hyperventilating.

The ensuing couple of minutes felt like years, but eventually, the pilots managed to right the plane before the rest of the engines died, and once the plane got through the low hanging clouds, it quietly glided towards the stormy sea.

“Stay with me, no matter what,” Liam said to Zayn as they followed the passengers to an evacuation slide “Just hold on to me, and we’ll make through it.”

There was no might that could have ripped his hand away from Liam’s. Together they slid into the cold, dark water, and Liam then dragged them on a safe distance from the plane. The waves came on them relentlessly, occasionally almost drowning them. In distance, they could hear other passengers crying and calling each other in a storm.

After a while, Zayn noticed a big wooden crate that was floating towards them, and together they somehow made it on top of it. Zayn spluttered the salt water out of his lungs. 

“I really hope there are no sharks in these waters,” he coughed before losing his consciousness.

“So do I mate, so do I,” he heard Liam whisper before the blackness overtook him.


End file.
